Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an ultra high definition video conference system, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for providing various layouts of an ultra high definition video conference to a user.
Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a multi-point video conference control device 101 according to the related art mixes all video information received from all video conference participant clients 102 to generate a single video information or mixes all video information into a layout desired by the video conference participant client 102 to generate a plurality of video information, thereby unilaterally transmitting a corresponding video conference image to respective clients. That is, a user watching a video conference have nothing to do but receive and watch only a screen layout, which is shown through the client 102, configured by the multi-point video conference control device and cannot change the layout of the video conference screen.
However, a user wants more various layouts of a video conference screen according to an environment of user and a characteristic of the conference. In order to implement this, a different screen layout should be provided for each user. To this end, a mixing of respective video information should be performed for each client. The mixing of video information increases a load of the multi-point video conference control device and restricts the number of users who can attend a conference.
Further, in a multi-point video conference control device for providing Ultra High Definition (UHD) video due to the development of a definition quality technology and the increased user's demand for definition quality, since a quantity of processed information is large as compared with exiting high-definition (HD) or Full HD, the performance of encoding and decoding is further increased. Thus, when the performance of the multi-point video conference control device is low, various screen layouts cannot be provided to the user. In addition, when the performance of the multi-point video conference control device is increased, the cost is increased.